Unexpected Gift: Specials
by Yuki Candy Heart
Summary: Random drabbles/one-shots/short stories with Yukiko from my story, Unexpected Gift and The main four in HunterxHunter! Hope you enjoy! Chap 5: Easter
1. Valentine's

**Hi! Yuki Candy Heart here! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Forever alone again this year TTuTT. Lol. Anyhow, this is a random drabble/one-shot of Yukiko and Killua for Valentine's day. It's been a long time since I wrote a one shot... and this is really short...Horrible probably too… Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter or any of the characters, but Yukiko and Hana is owned by Sakura Hyuga.**

* * *

"Valentine's Day chocolate…?" I asked hesitantly as I spoke with the blond girl in front of me. Hana had once again appeared out of nowhere, snatched me away from Killua and Gon to have a "girl talk" which how somehow lead to about Valentine's Day.

"Yeah! You know, a girl makes chocolate and gives it to the guy she likes." Hana explained with a Mrs. Know-it-all voice.

"Of course I know what it is! I thought that only happened in anime ad manga." The girl gave me a look and it took me a few seconds to realize what it was for.

"Oh yeah. I'm in an anime…" I slowly stated. "But either way, it's Valentine's Day now, so it's too late." I added with a shrug.

"It's never too late to make chocolate!" Hana exclaimed determinedly. _The girl who's going to give chocolate is less excited than her friend trying to help…_ I thought with a sweat drop.

"And there's another problem. I've never made chocolate, and I can only make pancakes and things with eggs and noodles." I explained.

"I'll teach you then!" Was Hana's excited reply. I let out a defeated sigh. There was no way out of this.

"Hai, Hai."

* * *

Half an hour later, Hana and I stood in the mess of the kitchen after many long, tiring attempts of making chocolate. The first try, I accidently used salt instead of sugar. The second try, it was undercooked while the next one was overcooked. And a bunch more failed attempts that I've lost track of. This was our last batch before we had to buy another dozen eggs.

"You have no idea how lucky you are to have an assassin for a boyfriend, since that way he won't die if he ate the chocolate." Hana's voice was strained, quiet and exhausted. I laughed.

"Told you I was no good at this." I replied, while holding the box wrapped in a light shade of pink paper and a small silver bow. _This is the first time I made chocolates for someone._ I thought, rather giddy.

"How the heck can you make delicious omelets, while suck at cooking meat and chocolates." The girl whined, causing me to laugh again.

"Ok, so next problem is how to give it to him." I told the girl before letting my eyes grow wide. "Oh crud. How am I going to give it tom him!?" I exclaimed as I just realized my situation. Hana rolled her eyes at me.

"Just wing it. You have nothing to be scared of!" Hana comforted, or at least in my opinion tried to.

"I have plenty to be scared about! He might not like the chocolates for one! Killua's picky with chocolates!" I shrieked at her with a flustered face.

"This batch is fine." The girl said as she walked to the bowl of chocolate and dipped her finger in it before placing it to her mouth to taste. Her eyes grew wide and she coughed.

"Holy cow! It's so sweet!" Hana yelled at mef after her mini coughing fit. I ran over and tried the chocolate out.

"really? Seems perfectly fine to me." I told the girl. Hana's jaw dropped before face palming.

"I forgot. You have a really big sweet tooth." I grinned at her. "Ok, let's focus on getting you ready." I tilted my head at the blue eyed girls comment.

"What for?" She shot me a look before speaking.

"You think you can go out wearing that?" Hana hissed. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing an apron, and of course I won't be wearing that when I give Killua my chocolates, and underneath I had my regular attire of black yoga pants and a baggy purple t-shirt.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing besides this chocolate covered apron?" I asked with my lack of fashion sense brain. Hana sighed before appearing behind me and started to shove me.

"Not on my watch."

* * *

After another half an hour of fighting, yelling, screaming and cursing, I stomped out of the room with anger while Hana had a triumph smirk on her face. I got forced into a v-neck, black, long-sleeve shirt underneath a dark blue hoodie with a no sleeves, followed by a pair of jeggings and a black beanie while my brown hair was in puffy curls, so my hair seemed shorted than usual, but in a girly way.

"I hate you." I muttered under my breath toward the rather happy girl.

"Be happy I didn't force you into a dress and made you look a lot girlier than this, which isn't even that girly." The girl said back. I cursed under my breath and was about to walk to Gon and Killua's room when Hana spoke.

"He won't be there." The girl stated. I tilted my head at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And you know that because…?" I asked suspiciously. She gave me a small mocking smirk before I jumped to a conclusion. "Oh my god, Hana. Don't tell me you planned this all from the very beginning." I said shockingly.

"With the help of your dear friend, Gon." Hana added and my eyes grew wide.

"Even Gon?!"

"He was willing." Hana said with a shrug. I let out a low grumble. "Anyway, go on. He'll be at that really big tree you saw a few days ago." I rolled my eyes but let a small tint of pink come onto my cheeks before running off. _But first…_

"Thanks, I guess." I muttered to Hana and ran down the hall without a reply.

* * *

When I found the certain white-haired boy, he was sitting on a branch in the tree, looking like he was sleeping. I giggled softly, liking the way how cute he looked.

"Some people would find it creepy if you laugh while looking at them sleeping, Yukiko." I jumped at the voice and realized the once closed eyes were opened and showing his beautiful blue eyes that had a gleam of curiosity as they examined me.

"Got forced into dressing up again?" Killua asked amused. I rolled my eyes at the boy and raised both of my hands towards him. He laughed at me and helped me onto the branch he was on, placing me on his lap. I glared at him when he did so, but he ignored it. I tossed him the small box with a flustered face. He caught it in one hand with ease before raising an eyebrow at me. I huffed at him.

"They're for you. It's my first time making them, so they might suck." I said embarrassedly. Killua opened the box slowly and peered inside and delicately plucked one out and plopped it into his mouth. I watched closely and hopefully as he chewed and swallowed.

"Are they ok? What do you think?" I asked quickly. The boy licked his lips with a small smirk.

"Sweet." Was the short comment he made. With his index finger, he tapped the bottom of my chin, causing an electric feeling to go through my body. I blushed a deep red in the process. "Just like my girlfriend who made them." He added in before capturing my lips. I immediately closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck while his went around my waist. The kiss lasted a long time, sweet as usual and even sweeter as I tasted a bit of chocolate. When we broke apart, I was panting with a flushed face and I hit him slightly.

"You flirt." I managed to say. The boy laughed as he pulled me close so I could press me head against his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I heard Killua say, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

_~THE END~_

**Hope you liked! It was really random and short, but I hope it was ok. Read and Review! Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day again! Bye~**


	2. April Fools

** Happy April Fool's, everyone! Hope none if you got pranks too hard! So, this used to be known as Unexpected Gift: Valentine's Day Special, but is now Unexpected Gift: Specials. So from here on out, whenever I'm bored, stressed with school, requests(maybe) or there's a holiday, I will be writing one-shots or short stories in here! This one will be an April Fools special, since Soul(Guest) recommended me to do one! **

**Here we go! Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Yukiko Arakaki**

* * *

I walked into the apartment I was staying at. We took a stop at the city for awhile, hearing there was some clue of Ging or whatever. I let out a sigh before opening the door. The shock in front of me were boxes. Lots and lots of boxes. Filled with more boxes of... Chocolate. A tick mark popped on my head angrily.

"God dang it Killua! Stealing my money a but sweets again!" I cursed my stupid white haired boyfriend in annoyance. Shoving the boxes to make a path to the kitchen, I spotted a calendar, ripped to the new month. April. And today was the first day, meaning... A mischievous smile came over my face as a small little prank formed in my head.

"Payback."

* * *

Awhile later, I was huffing and swiping my hands against either to clean off any dirt or stuff. The door to my apartment swung open, and there showed Killua, eyes gleaming happily before going back to a regular look as he stared at me. The boy let out a cough and examined the room.

"Uh, were there any boxes here? I kind of... Um, gave the delivery guys the wrong address..." Killua lied smoothly as I closed the window I was standing by.

"Oh those?" The boy nodded his head quickly. "I threw them out."

"What?!" He shouted in disbelief, suddenly in front of me. I raised my arms up defensively.

"Well, they were light so I assumed they were empty and threw them out." I said with a shrug.

"My chocolates!" Killua cried out upsetting, turning away from me. I sweat dropped, before The boy snapped his head back to me with an evil eye. I walked away from him nervously in worry.

"You threw away my chocolates!" Next thing I knew, he was chasing me like a bull.

"You bought them with my money, didn't you!?" I shouted back angrily.

"Who cares!? Those were my chocolates!" The white haired boy yelled back as he knocked one of my books down. A tick mark popped on my head.

"I care! You used the money I save up! And do you know where that money goes?! To our food and shelter, dummy!" And we continued arguing as he shouted at me to pay him back it buy him more chocolate and me yelling at him for being stupid and there was no way I was doing it, all at the same time of us running and knocking down my stuff. A few minutes later, the boy tackled me to the floor and we were rolling and wrestling around, hitting tables and chairs in the process. It ended up with me underneath, his hands pinning mine down and sitting on my stomach. I huffed angrily as I panted and the boy was grinning victoriously at my defeat.

"Now, you have to pay me back." Killua stated as he looked down at me.

"No way!" I shouted, sticking my tongue out childishly. The boy glared at me. He came a bit closer to my face before a gleam of realization showed up in his eyes and he smirked evilly. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously before he bent down and buried his face into my neck, his slightly panting breath pressing against the skin there. Heat crawled up to my face as I squirmed uncomfortably.

"What was that?" He whispered, but his voice was close to my ear so I heard it loud and clear.

"No way." I repeated in slight nervousness with his actions. He blew on the back of my ear. I squealed in a high pitch voice. "Stop!" I yelled, the pink on my cheeks growing. I could hear Killua chuckle softly.

"Not until you give in!" The boy said as he pulled back. I shook my head, not trusting my voice after it went to a higher tone. This was followed by him teasing me to his hearts content and me screaming and calling him a pervert, creep, stupid, meanie and Hisoka who somehow became an insult in my dictionary. I was starting to hate the fact he knew where all my soft spots were since I accidentally told him that one time. Finally, I gave in.

"Okay, okay! Oh my god, Killua! Stop it, I was joking! Frigging god!" I screamed loudly. The boy pulled back from whatever he was doing and gave a questioning gaze. "It's April Fool's. I didn't actually throw your chocolate away, I hid the boxes. Just, oh my god, it was a joke." I admitted, unable to take it anymore. My face was on fire and I was panting from... From... Whatever! All I was sure of was I could die from embarrassment, right then and there. Killua grinned.

"Good girl." He said, sweetly yet sickly before kissing me. My body relaxed against him as I instinctively kissed back. He pulled back quicker than usual, already knowing I was breathless to begin with. Killua got off me and pulled me to my feet easily. "Lead the way." I huffed angrily and elbowed the boy hard before leading him to my bedroom and opening the door widely to show the piles and piles of boxes. White cat ears popped onto Killua's head as he pounced to the first box and ripped it open. I grinned as the boys happy expression turned to a surprised one and snapping to me with a glare.

"Just because I said I hid the boxes, doesn't mean I didn't eat the chocolates!" I exclaimed with a smirk. I should've learned my lesson from just moments before, but oh well. I thought as I dashed out of my apartment.

"Yukiko!" I heard Killua shout as I laughed.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Gon... _

Gon stood in his room, meditating on his bed. He heard shouts, crashes and curses from the room to his right, which was Yukiko's. The green haired boy smiled as grope bed his amber orbs to stare at the wall. He let out a helpless smile.

"Happy April Fools."

~THE END~

**Hope you enjoyed! It was pretty bad actually, cuz I don't really pull pranks and April Fools isn't exactly my favourite holiday. That was kind of awkward writing too... -.-' but I still hope you liked it. Did any of you get pranked or pull a prank? My friends pulled horrible pranks on me, like one said she broke her leg...? And the other said she was switching schools next week. My class tried to pull a prank on our teacher and we were supposed to drop dead on the floor at the signal. Did work very well... (Ow, my head.) How about you? Tell me in the reviews!**


	3. Kurapika's Birthday

**Hey everyone! So this is going to be a Kurapika's birthday day one-shot to Retz and whoever idk. Sorry that it's late since Kurapika's birthday was yesterday XP this I my first time writing a Kurapika based fanfic so it might come out bad. So, here we go and hope it's not horrible! P.S this will be a failed attempt of Kurapika POV **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and my OC**

* * *

Getting a strange break from Light Nostradre was strange. Getting a phone call roght after from Yukiko was even stranger. The brown haired girl I hadn't seen in sometime, called me up to go out in town if I was free. Curious, I had to ask why, knowing Killua would never let it happen. Her reply was strange but made sense no matter. Killua and Gon had ditched her to have some fun doing "guy stuff", whatever that was. So, now I was waiting for Yukiko at the town square of Yorknew City.

"Kurapika!" I heardd a familiar shout. Turning my head to behind me, I saw her. Yukiko's hair was placed in a high ponytail, tied with the familiar purple ribbon she never let go of. She ditched her black cloak, probably not wanting to be centre of attention and had a pair of purple and black striped gloves covering a third of each finger. Her black bag she had through the Hunter Exam months ago was thrown over her shoulder and across her body. I turned around fully as she came to a stop, huffing.

"Sorry. I had some last minute stuff to do. Did I make you wait?" She asked through soft pants. I let out a small smile.

"No. I was only here for a few minutes." I replied simply. Yukiko beamed and we were went off, walking through the shopping district.

"How's life?" She asked casually as she turned her head to look around at the passing stores. I'm glad she's not like Neon from the shopping experiences I've heard from Melody and Basho.

"Fine. How have you been?" I questioned back as the girl swung her arms back and forth childishly.

"Great. The guys and I have been doing a lot of stuff." Was her reply.

"What are those guys doing?"She turned her head to look at some sweets and stopped too look. I trailed after her.

"Something random probably. But who cares about them, I get to hang out with the awesome Kurapika!" Yukiko exclaimed, casting me a wide grin while I gave her a blank look but the corner of my lips twitched to a smile. "Did you eat yet? Because I kinda want to buy something sweet." I shook my head.

"No, I haven't. Let's go grab a bite somewhere after you buy what you want." The girl's smile grew as she literally threw herself to the door and into the store, giddily looking at all the chocolates. I let out a sigh at her reactions. _This is going to be one long day_.

* * *

We had been out for hours by now, after stopping at a small restaurant to eat we went to almost every store just to look at the interesting stuff in there. The two of us were currently in a bookstore, Yukiko disappearing to who knows where. I skimmed the shelves, eyeing the books as I walked past. A simple red book caught my attention, making me freeze and take it out of its spot. Turning the book around, i looked over the summery. An evil prince engaged to a beautiful princess, but the princess knows about it and runs away. The prince take the crown and of course goes after her, and instead of those stories that look for another male character to save the day, the princess herself learns how to fight, gains allies and goes face the prince. _Interesting..._ I thought. But I didn't have time for books, not anymore. Suddenly, Yukiko popped out of no where, smiling mischievously as she saw me tense. _She got better at _Zetsu.

"You done?" The girl asked, rocking on the balls of her feet. I nodded my head once before returning the book at its rightful place. I walked on and I heard Yukiko's footsteps follow after a moment. When we reach ed the door, she yelped.

"Oh wait! I think I forgot something. Stay here, I'll be right back." And he rushed back into the store, leaving me alone. I waited a few minutes, staring out at the sub that started to dip under the horizon. Yukiko came back, a gentle smile on her lips.

"Sorry." She apologized, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"It's getting late. Have Gon and Killua contacted you yet?" I asked her. She gave me a blank look before her eyes went wide. I raised an eyebrow at the reaction as she fished out her phone typed something out. She waited a moment before shoving the phone back in her bag.

"Nope. Is it ok if I go to your apartment for now? I think Killua stole my keys or something." She muttered something along the lines of 'that idiot'. I nodded my head.

"Of course. Let's go get a cab."

* * *

We were standing at the doorway of my apartment as I took out my keys and unlocked the door. It's been a while since I last heard the comforting click of returning to my living quarters. Opening the door wide, I stared into the dark, empty space. My hand moved for the light switch but they turned on before I reached them. Three loud pop sounds erupted from the room, raining paper confetti.

"Happy Birthday!" My mouth hanged slight in surprise as Leorio, Gon and Killua grinned at me happily. A large banner hung from the ceiling which read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURAPIKA!' It was rare of me to lose my composure, but my head snapped back between the three males in front of me to the girl at my side. She wasn't there. There was laughter which made my head turn back to the front. Yukiko was standing there, a tray in her hands with a chocolate cake on top with the same words of the banner in beat cursive.

"You were so shocked Kurapika! I even slipped past you and I was at your side." The brown haired girl said as she grinned victoriously. I shut my still slightly opened mouth.

"How did you guys...?" I trailed off, finding it hard to chose my words.

"We've been here since this afternoon!" Gon exclaimed as he jumped up and down excitedly, party popper still in hand.

"It took a long time to get everything done and ready." Leorio stated, wiping a bead of sweat from his temple.

"I'm surprised Yukiko kept you occupied for so long." Killua added in, giving a teasing smirk to the girl who huffed.

"Lucky for you. Kurapika probably didn't even remember it was his Birthday." She gave me a glance, knowing she was right. "I didn't think I could do it after making the cake." She said in an annoyed tone.

"You made the cake?" I asked her in disbelief. She gave me a blank, simple nod in return.

"Yeah, but I'm no good at this. It took me at least 10 tries." Yukiko told me with a shrug of her shoulders, careful not to drop the cake she worked so hard on.

"14 tries to be exact." The white haired boy teased. Which earned him a kick in the shin.

"Oh shut up." I let out a tired sigh, running a hand through my hair as the corner of my lips turned upwards slightly in amusement.

"Anyhow, let's celebrate! It's Kurapika's birthday!" Leorio shouted, getting a synced 'Yeah' from the three younger ones. Gon grabbed my hand, dragging me into the the dinning room as Yukiko set the cake down. Killua returned with a candle and a lighter while the green haired boy forced me to sit in front of the large dessert. Killua plopped the candle down an lit it up as Leorio killed the lights. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Yukiko flinch but beam as she plopped something shining down on the table, but it was hard to tell what it was in the dark. They all began to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday Kurapika. Happy birthday to you." Gon leaned in to my ear right after.

"You're supposed to make a wish and blow out the candle." The boy whispered. I inwardly rolled my eyes at the childishness, blowing the single candle out with ease. They all cheered and applauded as someone flicked the light back on. Yukiko cut the cake in five even pieces, handing them out to each of us. We chattered happily, laughing at jokes and listening to story to story. As soon as it got late, did they leave. I walked through the dining room, prepared for bed when something caught my eye. Turning my head, I looked at the table and seeing a rectangle wrapped in shimmering paper. I walked up to it, swooping the object into my arms. I unwrapped the present easily, finding a familiar red book. Attached was a small letter.

_"Happy Birthday Kurapika! I saw you looking at this in the book store and I hope you take some time to read it! Don't stress yourself! -Yukiko."_ A smile graced my lips as I brought the book with me to bed. Opening the book I read the first line and couldn't help but smile as I read it out loud.

_ "I have good friends." _

~THE END~

** How was it? I really hope it wasn't horrible. It was really random though, and a day late. Sorry Retz TT^TT. Tell me your thoughts in the reviews, but first to reply them!**

** Retz and Amilia(Guest): I hope it was ok! ;^; so sorry if it wasn't.**

** Sakura-Hyuga(Guest): I don't even... I write short one shots, kay? It hard writing long ones. Wrote Kurapika's POV for once. Hope u did ok in math. **

**Guest(Guest): Thanks! Wow, my friend did that a while back... So weird. At least u got her back!**

** Soul(Guest): haha, thank you! **

**Amv(Guest): Welcome...? I hate that thing! I'm glad I did! **

**Sweet Candy180: uh... Yes? XD **

**So that's all the reviews! Once again, I hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you want! Till then!**


	4. Phantom Rouge Special

**Hi! So here's another random special. I wrote this a while back when I only had like 15 or so chapter out in Unexpected Gift. The grammar and way of writing might be a little different than how I do it now, but I hope it's still ok XP So, I hope you enjoy this random special I made when I was bored.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HXH or Phantom Rouge**

* * *

I opened my eyes, only to catch the glimpse of smoke appearing around me. _What?_ I thought bewildered, before seeing a chibi Gon and Killua, staring at me. I gaped and made a moved to speak and question just what the heck was going on, when something else rolled off my tongue.

"I'm Yukiko Arakaki, 12 years old. I'm a princess and heiress from the Arakaki Family. And friends with Gon and Killua." I said with a smile. _What?_ I asked in my head again. The show continued on, introducing everyone that we've met in the Hunter Exam and in Yorknew. It was really fun, acting around with the guys. The world went black and I opened my eyes, feeling arms wrapped around me. I saw a bit of white and I could tell who it was with ease.

"Killua?" I asked quietly but because of my face beside his ear, he heard me clearly. He basically shoved me away in shock, and I almost fell if I hadn't kept my grip on Killua's white baggy T-shirt. I frowned. "Killua?" I spoke again. My mind was slightly confused._ What was going on? Where am I?_ It took me a while to realize I was on an airship.

"Yukiko…" Killua breathed out silently. I frowned at that. Killua never says my name like that. He keeps it clear and he never mumbles it unless talking behind my back, which is nothing bad and if it was it would be a heck lot louder so I knew.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"It's nothing." The boy lied smoothly, causing me to frown.

"It was a nightmare, wasn't it?" I was confirmed with Killua's eyes going wide. "I was right. Tell me about it." I commanded him.

"It's fine. You don't have to worry about me." This caused me to frown even more. I was about to speak again, but held back. I don't always tell him either so he has the right to hide it from me.

"Only if you want." I said, looking away with a small pout. Killua looked at me in shock, probably expecting me to argue back. I let go of his shirt slowly, and leaned back to sit in my chair beside him but Killua wrapped his arms around me again to hold me close.

"Just…Just let me stay like this a bit longer." He said silently, face buried into my shoulder. I found myself blushing but nodded my head against his shoulder and returned the hug. We stayed like that for a while, neither of us wanting to let go. But soon enough, I slowly exited his arms. _Why did I have this nagging feeling that I knew this from somewhere?_ I kept thinking of just what this reminded me of, but nothing came to me. I looked at Killua, and saw how he looked kind of helpless, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"You know I trust you. So don't doubt yourself." I told him, rather simply. Killua looked at me with another shocked expression before looking at me with a neutral face. I leaned back in my seat. We sat there for a long time, and a few times I dozed off but woke up right after. Soon enough, the sun had rised and I watched Gon stir in his sleep, making a stupid and funny expression before rubbing his tired eyes. I looked at Killua, who turned his head away.

"Killua, is something wrong?" Gon asked sleepily. Killua jumped slightly at the sudden question.

"Like what?" He asked back.

"Weren't you staring at me face?" The green haired boy teased, making me smile. Reasons why I love Gon.

"I wasn't." Killua said, looking away annoyed.

"You're lying!" Gon announced loudly, the smile on my face grew wider.

"Am not." Killua said calmly and angrily. I laughed slightly at this exchange of best friends.

"Something suspicious… Were you making sure I wouldn't wake up with your sweet moment with Yukiko?" Gon asked, teasingly. A blush bloomed on my face and I gaped at the green haired boy in surprise and embarrasment.

"It's nothing! I wasn't looking at you or anything!" Killua yelled with a blush on his face, standing up now. I continued to gap, we did have a small sweet moment when he was still sleeping and that fact made me blush even more. Gon made a move to stand up and bonk his head with Killua's.

"Gentlemen, some passengers are still sleeping so please keep it down." The flight attendant suddenly appeared and scolded the two boys. Killua leaned over me to talk with her before moving back to his spot. Gon laughed slightly at us and I shook my head with a sigh.

"You were snoring." Killua said simply, still not looking at the other boys way.

"Snoring? You were grinding you teeth in your sleep too." Gon pointed out with a grin. I face palmed. _Why couldn't they just drop it?_

"I was? Don't lie!" I sighed as Killua childishly said that.

"Aren't you the liar here?" The island boy replied.

"What?!" They then stood up glaring and I saw sparks fly around.

"Guys, calm down!" I yelled at the two boys and they both glared at me suddenly.

"Stay out of this!" They said in sync, causing my jaw to drop before standing up from my seat abruptly as well.

"What was that?!" I yelled angrily and we all went to a huge argument over who knows what. Suddenly the lady from before came out of nowhere with a scary face and scolded us, causing us to awkwardly sit back down. We went silent for the rest of the trip and soon enough we landed.

* * *

After going past the terminals and check out points, we went at the pick-up place to wait for Leorio.

"I wonder where he is." I said looking around. The two boys followed my example.

"Hey! Gon, Killua, Yukiko!" We heard someone yell and turned our heads to the source.

"Leorio!" We called back. We made our way over and said our greeting. Leorio called a taxi and we climbed in. Leorio explained to us what had happened to Kurapika and I could only help but frown at everything. I mean another survivor of the Kurata clan, Kurapika's eyes stolen and him in the hospital. _Wonderful news._ We arrived at a hospital near the top of the hill. We travelled up a long flight of stairs since the building was old and there wasn't an elevator. We entered a large room, a couch on the side, a large window and a bed. Inside the bed was the injured blond. Gon ran up to him in worry and I followed. Killua stayed back to talk with Leorio.

"Kurapika." I called out. He was extremely pale and that made him look sick. I grabbed his hand and noticed it was cold and for a second I thought he was dead until I felt his pulse in a slow rhythm. I Looked up to his face and I just hated the bandages around his eyes, making me feel sick and I wanted to just rip them off. But I knew I couldn't. "Kurapika." I called out again and I could feel the guys staring at me. I saw Kurapika twitch, causing me to gasp.

"Leorio! He's waking up!" I called out in panic and worry. Kurapika opened his mouth.

"Yukiko…?" He asked his voice rough. I tightened my grip on his hand and grabbed the cup of water on the side table with my free hand and placed it to his lips. He gratefully drank it halfway before stopping and I pulled it away and placed it back. Leorio stood beside me and Killua went to Gon. Kurapika then struggled to sit up, causing Leorio to fret and help him.

"I'm sorry. You all came for me. Leorio, after that, what did I…" Kurapika asked the oldest man.

"You've been sleeping since then. It's been exactly three days." No wonder his voice was so rough, it's been three days. The reunion was short and of course not the best of moods. Kurapika explained his story to us, it was extremely touching and I loved the image of this childish, happy Kurapika from years ago. I felt myself get angry. I could tell that someone had planned this, some guy I want to strangle badly right now. Suddenly Kurapika gasped.

"I can see something!" He announced. I gaped at this.

"What?!" We yelled in unison.

"I'm going up a staircase…" Kurapika told us slowly.

"Kurapika…what do you see now?" Leorio asked after a moment of silence.

"A sunset." The injured teen said simply.

"A sunset?" The oldest man repeated. He walked up to the large windows and pulled the drapes opened. "It's not far from here. Could you be more specific? We might be able to identify the place." The old looking man stated.

"Yeah… before the horizon… a line of mountains… there's a strange rocky mountain with a round hole in it. A river… I see a river on the right. Wait… Someone appeared."

"What does he/she look like?" I asked quickly, my anger still there.

"There's a piercing near his mouth and his clothes are black and resemble a priest. On his palm… A spider tattoo!" I gasped at the outburst.

"What?!" We all yelled again in sync

"I can't see anymore…" Kurapika said in disappointment. I gave his hand a squeeze in reassurance.

"A spider tattoo is the Phantom Troupe's symbol, right?" Gon questioned.

"Moreover the number on it was a 4 just like Hisoka's. Why are there two number fours…?"

"Does that mean they changed Hisoka to a new #4?" Killua asked and I nodded my head. That was the only possibility, but then I remembered something.

"But don't they need the leader's approval before doing so? Kurapika sealed his _Nen _so it shouldn't be possible unless he's been freed." I stated and the boys looked at me in realization.

"Hold on… Getting Kurapika's eyes comes first." Leorio stated then dropped his notebook onto the bed to show us his horribly drawn picture of the image Kurapika saw. "Let's find a location with this scenery and we'll find the guy."

"What's this? I mean… It's so bad I don't understand anything." My white haired boyfriend stated. I laughed at this.

"But it's alright! At times like this… Let's use the information site for Hunters!" Gon exclaimed happily. We nodded our heads in agreement. We said goodbye to Kurapika and went to the nearest Internet café and went on. We found the place which fit the description.

"Totoria District?" Leorio stated. I tilted my head in confusion. _Never heard of it before._

"Is that man's headquarters somewhere there?" Gon asked.

"Yeah…This is still pretty broad but we have no choice but search them one by one." Leorio said worriedly.

"Don't worry. With this amount of matched it'll work out somehow!" Gon replied, stopping all worry and dread from continuing.

"I guess…"

"There are three of us." I added in with a grin.

"I'd want to come with you but…" Leorio trailed off.

"You stay here looking after Kurapika." Gon told the older man.

"Yeah, leave it to me."

"Killua, Yukiko let's leave right away!" The green haired boy said running off without us.

"Yeah!" We said in sync, I ran after Gon and Killua stopped a bit.

"Hey! You forgot your Hunter's license!" Killua yelled as he picked up the piece of plastic.

"You keep it!" Gon shouted back. We all looked at him in shock and disbelief, but then he exited the place and I ran after him followed by Killua. We spent the rest of the night to get to the area. When we reached the cliff, it was already morning.

"Wow…" I said in awe. I loved high places just because of the beautiful sight I get to see every single time.

"Is everything visible from here part of the Totoria district?" Gon asked us, looking at the small towns below.

"Yeah." Killua replied.

"There's a lot of places for us to look. Let's split up." I suggested. They nodded their heads at me.

"I'll look from that town." Gon said, pointing at one on our left.

"Then I'll start from there." The blue eyed boy added after and pointed to the right.

"I'll go over there then." I told them pointing at one that was close to the right but more in the forward direction. We all nodded our heads at each other. "Where do we meet up?" I asked them.

"You see that Clock tower in the middle of that city? How about there at six tonight?" Gon questioned. I nodded my head and we were off. I ran down the steep sloop, quickly, not that I really had contro of itl. I felt my veins pumping with adrenaline and I let out a large grin. I looked to my side and took in the sight of the town over there and then saw Killua running down on his path. I waved and I saw him do the same. I arrived in the town soon after. I jumped up on to the roof and went to all the high places in my sights. I looked around but didn't catch the sight of anything Kurapika had described. I started to ask the people in the city, but none of them so far knew anything of the area as well. I let out a small sigh in dissappointment as I went over to the next town over and did the same process.

"Hey girly. You want to know where a rocky mountain with a hole in it is? I think I know where that place is. Follow me." A man said to me suddenly as I wonder in another town. It was almost dark, the meeting time was in 30 or so minutes and I was in the town right next to the clock tower I tilted my head in confusion but nodded my head slowly with slight doubt. _I need to know where this place was as soon as possible to help Kurapika_. I followed the man around for a long time and we started to enter more deserted areas. I put my guard up as the man suddenly stopped walked and turned to look at me with a disgusting smile. I cringed slightly.

"Why don't you come here? I'm sure you're tired." The man said, his arms spread wide opened. I shook my head at him.

"No thanks. I'm fine. Can you please lead the way, I'm in a hurry." I said simply and slightly glaring. He walked towards me.

"Now don't be like that." He said grabbing my shoulder in a tight grip. I flicked my wrist at him, shoving his meaty hand off.

"Please don't touch me." I commanded in a rude tone. He touched my arm again, and I made a move to grab my scythes that were in my bag, when his hand was no longer touching me and above my head. I saw Killua there, holding the man's arm in what looked like a painful grip, his eyes dark and angry.

"Don't touch her." Killua stated in a hard, cold, demanding tone. The man's eyes were full of fear and he ran away in the speed of light. Killua turned to me his eyes still glaring and I smiled nervously. He walked towards me and wacked me hard on the head.

"Ow! Mou, Killua you didn't have to hit me!" I yelled angrily, holding my head in slight pain.

"Idiot! Don't you know men would try to take advantage of you if they simply saw a little girl walking around!?" Killua scolded me fuiously.

"I already know and I thought I could handle it!" I shouted back, just as fiercely while I glared back.

"You could have thought wrong and gotten hurt!" The assassin exclaimed.

"He didn't know _Nen_ so I already had an upper hand!" I told him, raising my hands up over my head in anger.

"You never know and you shouldn't have taken the risk!" The white haired boy continued to lecture me on my mistake.

"He could have actually known where the place was! I didn't want the chance to slip!" I angrily said. My mind was buzzing and I don't have a clear idea of what was going on.

"It wouldn't matter! We could have found it ourselves and you didn't have to take the chance of getting hurt!" Killua replied fiercely. I groaned and stomped my foot in frustration like a child.

"I'm sorry! I should have known not to follow the guy and take the risk! I'm. Sorry." I stretched the apology out. I hated arguing, but I was always to stubborn to lose. But I could tell this argument was pointless and we would never end it until one of us dropped it. "Happy?" I asked angrily, looking away as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Close enough." Killua replied and I glared as he shrugged. He walked closer and grabbed my hand tightly. "C'mon. Let's go, we have a about 15 minutes before we have to head back." With that we went over to the meeting place, hand in hand.

* * *

We walked around the crowded area, looking around for green. We saw Gon, talking with a pretty blond girl. _She's cute!_ I thought in my head, girlishly. I looked over at Killua and noticed his shocked and upset expression.

"Killua! Yukiko!" I heard Gon call out. I turned my head to him and watched as he and the girl came over. "How did it go?" He asked us.

"What about you?" Killua asked back.

"I couldn't find it." Gon said nervously, his hand at the back of his head.

"Same." I stated.

"Oh! I'll introduce you. This is Retz the doll maker. We met earlier and became friends." Gon told us. Retz stuck her hand out to us, which I took.

"I'm Yukiko. Nice to meet you, Retz." I said with a smile. She smiled back and nodded. I looked over at Killua, but noticed he seem hesitant and looked like he didn't agree. Killua's expression shocked me; it was like he was scared in a way. Retz's smile turned to a frown in that instant as Killua didn't greet her.

"Retz is amazing! The doll looks like it's alive…"Killua interrupted Gon's sentence.

"Rather than that, don't we have work to do?" He said rather angrily, making me even more confused.

"That's right. I asked Retz about it too. He had a hunch of the place, so we searched together." I raised an eyebrow._ Did Gon say 'he'?_ "We searched around quite a lot, but couldn't find anything today." Gon told us, wrapping an arm around the girl.

"Really?" Killua asked. _Oh, he was just suspicious._ I thought in my head, though I doubted that was what it was. Retz nodded her head.

"But no worries! He said he'll help me tomorrow, too." Maybe my minds going insane, but I feel like Gon's saying 'he' to a girl.

"Ummm… It's getting late so I thought we'd check the remaining locations tomorrow…" Retz said nervously, fidgeting slightly. Killua huffed, causing me to jump slightly.

"Sounds like a shady story. Gon. Why did you bring someone like this along?" My eyes went wide at the comment, and even wider as Retz marched up to the white haired boy, demanding an apology. I watch as Killua shoved her to the ground.

"Killua!" Gon and I said in sync. Gon ran to help the girl, while I grabbed onto Killua's wrist in case he hurt her again.

"What the heck is wrong with you today, Killua?! Stop snapping at other people already!" I yelled at the boy in anger. That was rude, and she could have gotten badly hurt. Killua continued to stare at his hand.

"You… Could you be… A girl?" I gaped and went breathless. _This took an awkward turn in a matter of a few seconds._ Retz looked embarrassed and Gon was shock as he yelled out in surprise. I found my voice and spoke without thinking.

"You guys didn't notice?"

* * *

After that awkward moment passed, we found a restaurant and started to eat.

"It wasn't my intention to fool you or anything. It's dangerous for a girl to travel alone, so I pretend to be a boy when I'm on tour." Retz told the boys. I felt the boys look at me.

"What?" I asked, slightly angry from the stares.

"It's dangerous for a girl to travel alone." Killua repeated with a small smirk on his lips as he balanced on his chair. I hit him in the shoulder.

"Shut up." I said simply. I looked at Retz again. "You're a really pretty girl." I said simply, wanting to say that to the girl badly. You don't meet nice pretty girls who dress up like boys to be safe while traveling alone a lot these days. Retz blushed slightly.

"You too." I smiled slightly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Not really." I said simply, twirling my brown locks.

"You three are really close. That's enviable." Retz said, examining the three of us with a smile.

"So you travel all alone?" Gon asked the blond. She nodded her head.

"My big brother is a doll maker too, but I wanted to become a professional one myself, so I'm practicing with street performances while travelling alone for now." She told us. She moved to pick up her doll. It was cute. It was in an olden times joker suit. The eyes were a nice shade of blue, like a mix of mine and Killua's. When I looked at the doll, I felt a shiver run down my spine. I wonder why. "So maybe this guy is my best friend." She said holding it close to her.

"Could it be… that that doll…?" Gon asked.

"I made him myself, of course!" Retz exclaimed happily and proudly at herself.

"That's amazing!" Gon replied. I smiled and looked at Killua who had been quiet for a long time. He had a frown on his face. He caught me looking and I gave him a small smile. He looked away and at Retz.

"That doll has beautiful eyes." Killua stated simply.

"Gon, Killua and Yukiko too. Gon's eyes are thoroughly transparent. Killua's are tinged with darkness, yet pure. Yukiko's have seen many things and are hiding a secret from the world." I rose an eyebrow at what I thought was a compliment.

"Stop it. That's creepy." Killua stated, a light shade of pink on his pale cheeks.

"You're embarrassed, aren't you?" Gon teased, making me smile. Though I think I'm not supposed to smile and that made Retz my enemy. But Retz didn't feel like a threat in that way.

"No way!"

"Making eyes for a doll is the most difficult. Whether it lives or dies depends on the quality of its eyes. If you manage to make a doll with perfect eyes, it will gain a soul. Or that's how they say." I frowned; it felt like she believed it.

"A soul?" Gon asked. Killua looked serious and was thinking.

"Killua? You ok?" I asked the boy. He looked at me before smiling.

"It's nothing. Alright, let's eat and hit the bed for today." Killua announced and then grabbed some food off my plate. "Wah, it's good!" He said.

"Hey, that was mine!" I yelled and stole some off his plate. We continued on and our meal was full of laughs and smiles, though that nagging feeling in the back of my mind wouldn't leave me alone. We rented a hotel and Killua and I slept on the floor while Gon and Retz took a bed. I used my folded cloak as a pillow and slept slightly. I didn't have a blanket since we were all out. I shivered slightly in the cold. I felt a tap on my head and I looked up at Killua and tilted my head. He lifted the side of his blanket up and pointed at it. My mouth made an 'o' shape and I shook my head. His eyes narrowed and I could tell he was commanding me to come. I shivered again and quickly crawled beside him and snuggled up against him. _Warm~_ I thought with a smile. I fell asleep quickly.

So sad how that didn't last long. An aura had woken Gon, Killua and I from our slumber. Killing intent directed towards us. We walked over to the window to look out. The moon shined making it easier to see who it was. I gasped. Suddenly the man yelled rocks from the ground flying everywhere because of his aura.

"Oh, God. Is that Uvogin!?" I yelled in complete confusion. This guy is dead, killed by Kurapika and that's why the spiders hate Kurapika. He is not alive.

"What's wrong?" A voice said and we look over to Retz. She was really pretty, her long hair down and wearing a short cute dress. But of course I really didn't have the time to think that. The glass exploded and the three of us hit the floor while Retz screamed.

"Found you!" I heard Uvo Say. I lifted my head up and gasped. _Why now of all times? _I thought. Since I was in the center of the window, I was the one hit with the most Glass, while the boys were protected by the walls. Because of that I had a dang piece of glass in my left leg.

"Shet." I cursed silently, my hands skimming the glass that was half in my leg half out, covered in blood. I would have to take it out. Killua and Gon still had yet to notice, and when they did I would be forbidden to do anything.

"Idiot! As if!" I caught Killua yell. Right after I felt a large amount of aura. "Shoot!" Killua swore. They looked back and the boy swiped me off my feet, while Gon got Retz. Killua kick the door down and we ran out, an explosion behind us. I held onto the boy tightly as I saw a bit of fire behind us. I could hear the white haired boy pant close to me, but I couldn't see him with all the smoke and I kept him in a vice grip in worry. We were behind a column of another building. I looked around and saw Retz sprawled on top of Gon and I was sitting in Killua's lap, facing him.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked. I saw them nod their heads weakly. Killua raised his hand, ready to swipe his hair back when we all noticed it. The red on his hands. I gulped.

"Are you hurt?" I asked immediately in worry, grabbing his wrist to look. There wasn't a lot but he could have been hurt from the explosion. Killua shook his head and looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're injured!" He exclaimed, and they all looked at the wound on my leg.

"I'm fine. It was a clean cut, so it'll make it easy to take out." I told them quickly, placing my finger on top of the glass that was surprisingly, still sticking out. I saw Killua grit his teeth in frustration. He then turned his head to the monster still standing there.

"You two, run!" Gon told us and my eyes went wide at the order.

"What?" I asked in confusion and alarmed.

"You're injured, we need you to go." Killua stated me, eyes still filled with worry. I wanted to stay and help them, but it was true and I would just burden them. I stood up, limping slightly.

"C'mon Retz." I told her, helping the said girl stand up. We nodded our heads at them and I gave them a quick 'Be careful' before we ran as far as we, more like I could. We stopped and I leaned against a wall panting. I hissed in pain.

"Dang it." I swore slightly and Retz eyed me worriedly. I placed my hand on to the glass shard and slowly yet forcefully ripped it out of my flesh. I bit my teeth in pain as I got the large piece of glass out and threw it to the ground, shattering it into dust. The blood was all over the place by now.

"Yukiko! Are you alright?" The blond exclaimed in worry as she crouched down in front of me.

"I'm fine." I hissed, covering the wound with my hand in a weak attempt to stop the bleeding. I saw Retz ripped a part of her dress and wrapped it around my leg and tied it for me.

"That's all we can do for now." She said simply, lips in a frown. I gave her a smile as thanks. We waited there for a while, The sounds of fighting long gone but we still weren't sure about going back. Suddenly we heard footsteps. I stood up and put my guard up, _Nen _flaring slightly as I stood in front of Retz protectively while putting all the pressure into my right leg. We watched carefully for the person to appear. I wasn't in any position to fight with an injury in a leg, and I would have to wait until I had properly wrapped it and rested it. Because of that, I was relieved to see it was Killua and Gon.

"Are you guys okay? How did you find us?" I asked the boys, eyes clearly showing worry as well as my voice.

"Didn't you notice the trail of blood you left behind?" Gon stated, tilting his head to the side as always. I looked past them and saw it was true. A long trail of red on the road, leading up to where we stood currently. I shook my head with a sigh since I didn't realize it. We walked back to the ruins of the building and searched around. I was happy to find my cloak and bag and Retz was extremely happy to find her doll.

"Gon. Let's hurry and leave." Killua stated calmly, holding me close with an arm around my waist. It was troublesome to walk and stand on my left leg now, so Killua held me up.

"Yeah… But… We should do something about Retz's clothes…" Gon told us, and I couldn't help but nod. The dress was simply and short. It wouldn't be good to walk around in that. I tossed the girl my cloak.

"You can wear that for now." I told the girl and she nodded her head helplessly. I had wanted to wear it to hide the wound, but it would be better for Retz.

* * *

We walked into town and headed into a strange store. Gon asked the short, chubby man for clothes to give Retz and of course he happily agreed. He turned to look at me.

"What about you, mademoiselle?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No thank you." I said fidgeted. These dresses weren't me, frilly and formal. The man shrugged disappointedly, must have really wanted to dress me up. He forced Retz into a change room and into a dress and went extremely happy, twirling in circles like he was dancing as she showed herself. The dress was red and black frilly, and went to her knees and the sleeves covered half of her hands. She wore black leggings underneath and cute red shoes. She had a matching bow on the top of her head, which was even cuter. The boys looked at her in shock while I gasped.

"You look so cute, Retz!" I exclaimed rather happily looking at her up and down. Gon nodded his head, while Retz blushed.

"It's a little embarrassing. I've never dressed like this before." The girl said shyly, bringing a hand close to her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Who cares about that? Just tell us about that place you've got a hunch on already." Killua said nonchalantly. The other female glared.

"Shut up! I'll guide you there now." The blond told Killua angrily, a completely different tone then what she uses with me and Gon. I inwardly laughed.

"It'll be dangerous again if you follow us, so just tell us the place!" The white haired boy tried to reason with the girl.

"I'll be fine." Retz said, turning away from the ex-assassin as she crossed her arms and huffed.

"You might end up dead!" Killua exclaimed, cupping his own hands around his neck and started to make chocked noises. It went like that for a while until I punched him not-as-gently-as-usually in the side to shut him up.

"That would be better than nothing ever starting." We looked confusedly at the girl. "I'm not living real everyday life. I've always wondered when the day comes that I really start living." She said upsettingly.

"What are you talking about?" Killua asked Retz in confusion.

"You don't… really live?" Gon questioned, not understanding as well.

"When I'm with you three, I feel like something's about to start." Retz told us honestly, causing even more confusion.

"Something is…"

"About to…"

"Start?" We all said finishing each other's sentence. I watched as Retz grew uncomfortable and we went silent.

"Gon, Yukiko. You got a moment?" Killua spoke suddenly. He then started to walk away quickly so I ran to catch up, Gon trailing behind us. We walked into an alleyway beside the store to chat.

"What's wrong, Killua?" Gon asked the boy and I nodded my head.

"I really can't trust her after all." Killua stated simply.

"Is that so…" Gon said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I trust her but there's been that nagging feeling that she's hiding something from us." I told them what I had thought. Looking at Retz, she always seemed distant and wasn't allowed to reach out to accept help and was always locked up.

"I feel like there's something deep within Retz's heart. So I want to observe her just a bit more." Gon added after me.

"Don't blame me if she betrays us." Killua said and I watched him tense suddenly, causing me to worry. I was about to ask when I was interrupted.

"Killua!" A voice suddenly said and we turned to look at the source, which was Retz. "Please. Can't you let me help you? Aren't you two doing your best to get your friend's eyes back? I want to be of help for you. As your friend." She said to the white-haired boy. Killua glared at her. "Please! I'll turn back as soon as I've guided you there. There's no problem with that, right?" Retz begged us for permission.

"Killua. It's not like we have other clues. Let's let her guide us." Gon suggested. Killua sighed.

"Fine." The white haired boy told us, still looking troubled.

"Well then, Retz! Take us there." The optimistic boy announced. She nodded her head and off we went.

* * *

We walked up to what seemed like a graveyard on a hill. A far way off was what seemed to be a church.

"I see. It does seem like the right place." Killua stated as we turned to look away from the church and to the landscape.

"It looks like the place Kurapika described." I added, looking out. I saw the mountain with the strange perfect circle and a river far off.

"Thank you, Retz. You don't need to come further." Gon said.

"But… I came all this way, let's go together!" Retx exclaimed. _What happened to I'll leave right after?_ I thought

"No. To be honest, you would get in our way." Killua stated rudely, causing Retz to glare again. The boy only walked away. I gave the girl an apologetic smile and ran off beside the older boy.

"That was rude." I told the boy. He ignored my statement and instead asked me something else.

"How's your leg?" I gasp slightly, the question popping out suddenly. I had actually forgotten it up until now.

"It's fine. As long as nothing hits it, I'll be good." I told the boy, my fingers lightly skimming the cut. Gon came back and Retz said her farewells. We made our way up the long hike of the hill and cautiously entered the building. The hallway was filled with dolls, staring at us intently. We spotted a stairway and silent went over and climbed up the stairs. A chair was seated in front of a large window, which gave the view Kurapika had described for us. We could tell someone was seated there. The man or woman stood up, his or her hair swaying, but as soon as he turned around we all froze stiff.

"Why… Why is he here in a place like this?" Killua asked, scared out of his mind. I gripped his arm in fear that I couldn't hide as much as I should. I remembered what he did to to the white haired boy at my side, making him seem like he lost his soul. How he looked at me when he said he would kill me. The 'thing' as I would like to call, laughed creepily in a way that was mechanical and high pitch. I wincied at the voice.

"Kil." I flinch as he called out Killua's name. "Why won't you follow my warnings? Why? You disobeyed me and made friends. Kil. Even though I told you so many times that you would only get betrayed if you made friends. Or perhaps, did you make friends so you could betray them?" Killua was startled by the question and I took a step forward.

"Shut up, Illumi! I've told you before. You. Don't. Know. Anything." I yelled angrily at the man, repeating the thing I had said in what felt like years ago. The man opened his eyes causing me to gasp. He didn't have eyes, only black depth in the sockets of where they should be. That was creepy.

"My eyes see nothing but darkness. So I was told to take yours." Illumi said simply. Gon and I stood protectively in front of the scared boy.

"Like we'll let you!" Before I knew it he had disappeared. _Wha-_ I thought midway when I suddenly saw him in front of us. I gasped in shock as he slapped Gon into the wall and then shoved me off the hallway, making me hit the wall across the pathway and I found myself falling, and then hitting the floor with a sickening crack. I gasped in pain from the fall. _It hurts…_ I hissed in my head and I opened my eyes that I just noticed that I had closed but saw pins falling down like rain directly at me. I rolled to my left to dodge them, but one caught onto my cloak and kept me from rolling far as I pulled myself into my own little trap. I heard footsteps and a crash, and I slowly lifted myself up and pulled onto the pin that kept me from moving but it was deep into the floor boards and stuck like glue. I ended up taking off the cloak and abandoning it there. I stood up, ignoring the horrible pain in my back and once again in my leg, I ran out the door to see Killua and Gon on the floor, Illumi standing there now with eyes. Retz then appeared out of nowhere, shaking Gon and Illumi was gone in the next instant. I ran up to the white haired boy.

"Killua!" I yelled but the next thing I knew he turned away and was running into the forest. Away from Gon, Retz and I. "Killua!" I yelled again, running after him. He was fast and I lost sight of him quickly. I kept yelling out his name and rain had started to fall and I ran in random directions, following my instinct. What felt like hours later, I came to a clearing, a train track in the center of it all. I snapped my head all over try to spot the boy, and I finally did on the track and I wanted to slap my frantic self for not realizing sooner. I ran down and toward him, stumbling from my limping leg. He had stopped his movements, looking to the floor. I gripped his shoulders, standing in front of him.

"Killua!" I said before gasping. Killua looked up at me, his eyes filled with tears. I felt my eyes water at the sight for an unknown reason. "Killua…What's wrong?" He didn't answer me. "Please… Killua…" I begged, tears falling. It hurt, oh god, it hurt. Not being able to stop the tears. Not being able to make him smile. Not being able to _**help**_ him. My grip on his shoulders loosened as I moved them to his cheeks and wiped the tears away, moving completely by instinct now. I leaned forward, locking my lips with his for a few seconds before pulling away. Wrapping my arms around the boy's neck tightly, I buried my head into his chest.

"Killua. I told you already. I trust you. So please… Just please… Trust me with this and stop doing this to yourself." I sobbed out, my voice cracking and muffled. I felt him move his arms to wrap around my waist and I thought I had gotten to him until…

"I'm sorry." And before I knew it, I was thrown away watching as the train came closer and closer to Killua. _No! _I screamed in my head as My eyes went wide.

"Killua!" I yelled, but I wasn't the only one as another figure came crashing into him last second. We all tumbled, landing in the grass together. I opened my eyes, noticing I was hugging Killua tightly, as if I didn't, he would dissappear again. I looked up to him in the eyes, and he looked back in shock, mouth hanging opened.

"You…You idiot Killua!" Was the only thing I could yell out as I held the boy close, wiping my tears against his shirt. I took a breath and let him go, sitting up straight. I took another breath before whacking the white-haired boy on the head. He fell a bit from the hit but then I snatched him by the collar to bring him back.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe what just happened! Never, ever do such a stupid stunt like that again! Do you actually believe that Gon and I would think you betrayed us! Angry that you ran away! We would never, in our entire life, be like that! Because we're friends and you have our trust!" I shouted angrily, feeling the need to whack some sense into this guy. Killua looked at me in shock before turning his head away and wiped his eyes.

"But…" Killua said. I punched him in the arm hard, still frustrated. The white haired boy winced at the hit.

"Do I have to state every single time we've had together? Every time we fought together? Every time you protected me? Done something for me? If you even betrayed me, I would forgive you no matter what! But if you dare do a stupid stunt like that, I would never, ever forgive you or myself. I wouldn't know what to do without you." I sobbed up again near the end of my lecture. I turned to look at Gon. "I'm sure you agree with me, Gon." I added and he nodded his head in agreement, badly wrapped bandages around his eyes. Putting one and one together, I realized Illumi took Gon's eyes. My anger fueled at the thought.

"I got it." Killua said simply as he wipped his eyes with his sleeve. I finally let go of his collar, but not all of my anger burned off so I settled with glaring at the boy. "Where's Retz?" He asked. I looked around, just noticing the disappearance of the girl.

"I just rushed after you so I don't really know but, she's probably gone back to Omokage by now. From the moment I met her, there was something I had a hunch of. That Retz's eyes weren't her own." Gon told us. I gaped. _So that was my nagging feeling._

"So, the owner of her eyes…" Killua trailed off slowly.

"It's probably Omokage. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to make a doll of Illumi using your heart." The boy concluded, my jaw drop becoming larger.

"You found out that…" I started off, still in shock.

"No, there are still things I don't understand, too. But now I know where Omokage is."

"Eh?" Killua and I went. Realization dawned the both of us quickly.

"Wait. Don't tell me…" I started off.

"We can follow the _Nen_ in my eyes to track him down."

"That's why you let your own eyes…?" Killua trailed off as well. Gon nodded his head. I gaped. "Why did you do something so reckless?!" The white haired boy yelled angrily at the boy, while I nodded my head.

"I know right!" We heard a distant voice call out. I snapped my head to the source to see Kurapika and Leorio standing there under an umbrella. Through everything that just happened, I completely forgot it was raining.

"How did you find us?" Gon asked in shock. Leorio flashed his phone at us.

"Gon… I can't believe you… Why did you go this far?" Kurapika said, his voice slightly agitated.

"It's no problem. After all, we're friends." Gon announced happily, making me smile and nudge Killua slightly.

"I really have amazing companions…" I heard Kurapika say, making my smile grow wider.

"It's too early for thanking us. Right?" Killua said.

"Yep!" I replied while Gon nodded his head.

"Let's go everyone! I'll guide us there." Gon stood up, and Killua and I followed.

"Yeah!" We all said in unison.

* * *

We hiked up a large distance, very far from where we were before. We finally reached an old theatre building. Extremely large.

"Yukiko." I heard someone say. I turned my head to the voice and looked at Killua who had called me.

"Yeah?" I asked in confusion.

"The four of us will go inside. We want you to go find Retz." Killua told me. I raised an eyebrow, but I guess it didn't matter. I wanted to save Retz as well.

"Alright. Then this is where we part ways. Be careful." I told the taller boy, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He nodded his head and we left. I ran to the side of the building. Since the bricks had stuck out or went missing in lots of places, I was able to climb it. I went through a second story window, not really caring if anyone heard me. It should just be Omokage and Retz here. Omokage should be with Killua and the others, so that leaves Retz. I wander around the place, searching the dusty room for any signs of life. Something blond flashed by.

"Retz?" I called out, walking over to where I last saw it. Suddenly, I was punched in the back and I tumbled forward. I turned around, but it was too dark for me to see as well. I threw a punch and I made contact and I heard a crack and groan. I smirked and kicked, hopefully injuring my attacker badly. Instead, I didn't hit anything and my arms were grabbed and placed behind my back and a cloth covered my eyes. I struggled against the person and got the cloth to fall and I spun quickly to see who it was. I saw a women, her hair only up to her shoulder, wearing a dress that was simply and white with a light shade of pink. A memory flashed in my mind and I gasped, my guard dropping. She took the chance and knocked me out cold.

* * *

When I came to, my eyes were still covered. I could tell I was in a seated position and my arms and legs were tied. I heard someone speak.

"Welcome to my doll mansion!" _Whose voice is that?_ I never heard it before.

"Are you Omokage? Answer me! Were you a member of the Spiders back when they attacked the Kurata Clan?" I heard another voice yell out. _Kurapika!_ I thought in my head and about to scream but I realized my mouth was tied as well. Then the other voice must have belonged to the guy who stole Gon and Kurapika's eyes!

"Pairo would know that." I was confused. Without my sight, I couldn't tell what was going on anymore. _Wait, were my eyes actually covered, or did I lose them?_ I thought bewildered. If my eyes were stolen, who took them?

"Omokage! I'm asking you!" Kurapika yelled, not taking the answer. Omokage snickered.

"I remember it like yesterday. The warmth of the Kurata sprit. And the warmth of their fresh blood!" I bit my lip in anger. This psychopath! He's worse than Hisoka… well, maybe.

"Do you have other scarlet eyes beside mine?!"

"Unfortunately yours are the only ones. And those are Pairo's right now, though. Behold! Pairo's delicate body with Kuarpika's passionate eyes. And, Illumi's madness Gon's honest eyes. There's conflicting elements can only be combined as dolls." Omokage introduced.

"Is Retz there too?" I heard Gon yell out. _Oh, he's here too._ Suddenly light filled the cloth.

"She sprouted my love fore dolls. My precious little sister. No, rather... Now she's the creation of me, the doll maker of gods…a living doll. She has lost her eyes although. But luckily, we have found her replacement." I felt the cloth on my eyes disappear and I was momentarily blinded by the light before everything cleared up. Here I was, seated on a comfortable, old fashion chair on a stage. Omokage and Retz beside me. My eyes went wide as I looked down at the group down below. _What did I get myself into?_ I saw Omokage come closer and then gripped my cheeks in chin, letting the simple white cloth fall off my mouth and I growled in anger. "Yukiko's majestic eyes are perfect for Retz, so you may entertain us as we prepare them." I glared at the man and as soon as he let me go, I spoke.

"Doing any of this won't make Retz happy!" I yelled at the man, wishing these stupid restraints were off so I could hit the guy. My _Nen_ didn't seem to work on breaking them, so he must have added _Nen_ into them.

"She has obtained eternal life." Omokage reasoned.

"If she only lived for your comfort, she'll never be truly alive! And besides, this isn't eternal life! You're trapping her soul and forbidding her to rest in peace!" I added in. "Give Gon and Kurapika's eyes back!" I said finally.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding. I didn't give you hints how to reach here so I'd give them back, But to receive yours. Killua. Leorio. Yukiko. Your eyes too shall be mine!" I tensed at the comment. I knew that if my eyes were for Retz, it probably wouldn't work because Retz was against it, but if he's just going to take them it could happen. "This is the stage. You humans are the actors. Now awaken my dolls! Perform for me!" The long, grey haired man announced. He walked back slightly and whispered in my ear. "Watch as your friends die. Be consumed by guilt and have no more reason to live. Your eyes will become mine." He said. My eyes grew wide in fear in regret. I clenched my teeth and looked down in guilt. If I hadn't been captured so easily, they wouldn't have to save me. _Dang it!_ I cursed in my mind. I need a way to break these ties and help. I felt something warm touch my hand and I looked up. I saw Retz. She wasn't looking my way, not that it mattered. She gripped my hand tighter and I couldn't help but smile. Retz was still Retz, A friend of mine. I gave her hand a squeeze and Watched the fights go on. The matches I could tell were slowly coming to an end, and I could tell my side was in control and win. Omokage came back, his hands clapping together.

"A tragedy has the sweet taste of honey. Sadness is the sign of being alive. It's all thanks to the dolls I've created that you got blessed with this taste. Be grateful." The man said with a pleased tone.

"You can't escape anymore. Come down here!" Leorio yelled, pointing an accused finger at the Omokage.

"Do you want to know why I joined the Spiders? Because I wanted dolls of the Spiders. The reason I left was that I had completed the dolls I wanted!" Suddenly Coffins on the side burst open, smoke forming everywhere. I saw 6 members and the leader standing there. _Oh this is bad._ I thought in my head. They attacked them.

"Guys!" I yelled in worry as the narrowly dodged each attack and even more worried as Gon and Killua were trapped in a corner. So when I saw the pink-haired girl and the fish drop dead I was relieved, even though it was Hisoka who had killed them. _Wait, what?_ I did a double take and saw the red haired magician standing there, ideally chatting with the mastermind of this disaster.

"Omokage! I won't allow you to do that anymore!" Kurapika yelled angrily.

"I'm not asking for your permission." Omokage said. His look serious.

"You don't have the right to dishonor the deceased!" He mumbled something I couldn't hear from here. My mind went blank and I yelled as well.

"Nor do you have the right to bring people back from someone else memories!" I added fiercely, remembering the women I saw when I was captured. He looked at me in shock.

"Retz is sad too! Retz is in pain! Don't you understand that?!" Gon yelled as well.

"Silence!" Omokage snapped. "What would you brats understand? I don't care about your reason! All you'll do is become part of my collection. As if you understand the beauty of these dolls!"

"_Emperor Time._" I heard and watched as Kurapika's usual grey eyes turn into their beautiful scarlet ones.

"Fine. I'll be your opponent." He walked off the stage and started to fall from the height. "_Doll Catcher!_" He announced before landing on his feet. "Now shall we begin? _Double Machine Gun!_" My eyes went wide.

"Look out!" I shouted out as sounds of gun shots erupted around the room. Suddenly I felt the pressure on my left wrist come loose. And I looked over to see that the tie had come off and then looked at Retz who had now faced me.

"Go." Was a simply command and as soon as she said it, I ripped off the ties on my feet and other arm and stood up.

"Thank you, Retz." I said before running off, doing the same thing Omokage had once done to get off this tall stage. I ripped the cloth that was still around my neck off and in front of Omokage and threw a kick to his head while he was blinded. Suddenly, Phinks appeared and kicked me away, sending me flying and crashing into the benches. I heard gun shots ring and I ran to the column where the others were.

"Yukiko!" They all exclaimed in relief and I gave them a grin.

"Yo. We're in one big mess aren't we?" I stated, and they all nodded their heads.

"He'll get us as this rate!" Leorio exclaimed the obvious.

"Our only chance to win is with Kurapika's_ Chain Jail_!" Killua told us simply.

"But I can't get close to him!" Kurapika explained.

"Why don't we just distract him!?" I questioned, surprised they were having this conversation now.

"Yeah. Killua, Yukiko and I can do something!" Gon added in happily, still smiling as usual with the situation.

"How?" The white haired assassin asked in confusion.

"Let's combine our _Nen_ and become a shield for Kurapika!"

"Combine your _Nen_?" Kurapika asked.

"I'm not sure if I can do that…" I trailed off. I've never done this with them.

"As long as you trust us you can!" Gon told me. My eyes went wide before nodding.

"If there's anyone I could trust more, it'll be you two!" I replied with a large smile.

"Don't forget about me!" Leorio stated.

"Alright. Let's do it!" Kurapika announced. Omokage got distracted with Hisoka, so at that moment the three of us ran up to him.

"Gooooooo!" We yelled together before jumping up and creating an 'X' with our arms and filling it with _Nen_. Shots were being aimed at us nonstop and the _Nen _bullets were strong. But with our _Nen_ combined, we were a lot stronger. We continued to glide forward, not a single injury yet. We were almost there now and I was starting to feel the soreness in my arm. Luckily, Kurapika had appeared just in time, releasing his _Chain Jail_ at the man, causing him to go into _Zetsu_. The gunshots stopped and the three of us hit the floor with a thud. Kurapika explained his _Nen_ to Omokage and was about to use his _Judgment Chain _on him to kill him when Killua disappeared from my side and the next thing I knew he had a claw at his neck.

"Killua?!" Gon and I said in sync.

"Kurapika shouldn't kill anymore people. I'm fine doing the dirty work." I twitched slightly. He shouldn't think of himself in such a way.

"Cut that out! I don't want you to kill anyone for me…" Kurapika got cut off.

"The only thing I can do is this much." I flinched this time. Did he really think just because he killed before, means he should do it again and again? I suddenly heard footsteps, a slash and Omokage gasp in pain before his body fell to his knees and I saw Retz standing there.

"Retz!" I called out, frozen stiff in shock.

"Retz… why… me…?" His voice slowly and weak now,

"Because if I was alive, I would definitely do this." Retz replied.

"What are you saying, Retz? You have an eternal life…"

"No. Brother. You aren't… a doll maker of gods at all." Tears slipped down her cheeks as she said that. Omokage coughed, spitting more blood onto the floor. He mumbled something, but I couldn't hear what he had said. But I was sure Retz had because she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"To the filthy humans that live like rotten garbage… death." My eyes went wide. _Those are his last words!?_ A whoosh of wind passed us and before I could think, the body of the dolls had died by the real ones and after, they walked away and left saying stuff about how they want to kill Kurapika. _Wow…_ I thought. Suddenly, I felt heat and I snapped my head back.

"Fire!" I screeched alarmed. _Go away!_ I added in my head, arms raised protectively around me as I jumped back slightly.

"Retz!" Gon yelled out for the girl on the stage with her dead brother.

"I'll return with my brother. To the memories." She told us with a smile.

"Retz…" I heard Killua say quietly

"Gon, Killua, Yukiko, thank you. Thanks to you two, I can finally really live." The flames whooshed around her.

"Retz!" I screamed, and was about to run into the flames not caring about my fear of it when the two boys held me back. "Let go!" I screeched at the two boys who held me back. Killua tugged on my arm, locking me in his arms. "No! Retz! I don't want to lose someone again! Not to the stupid flames again!" I shouted out angrily, Tears running down my face. They dragged me out away from the flame and ashes so I wouldn't get hurt. We watch from afar as the flames consumed everything there.

"It's better this way. Memories are something to shut inside you heart." Leorio stated, and I wiped the tears off my face, gripping on to the edge of Killua's shirt as my fear washed over me again and again.

"'Really live' huh…" Kurapika repeated Retz's last words.

"What did she mean by 'real'?" Gon asked nobody in particular.

"I think it means to live the way you want to your hearts content." I spoke suddenly, my voice rough from silent sobs.

"Like how Leorio wants to become a doctor, right?" The boy in green asked, peaking at the older man.

"I'll find my companions' eyes. That's where everything starts." The blond told us.

"I'll meet my dad!" Gon exclaimed.

"I will…" Killua froze and I tilted my head curiously.

"You should be by my side. I want to be with you!" Gon said with a grin. Killua looked away acting like he didn't care.

"I guess I have no choice." I smiled at this.

"What about you Yukiko?" Gon asked me.

"I'll…"

* * *

We were at the airport once again, the five of us parting ways once again.

"Gon, Killua, Yukiko, Leorio. Let me thank you one time. I'm indebted to you." Kurapika said with a bow.

"Don't be so formal! Of course we'd do this much." Leorio scolded.

"From now on too, just call us when you need help." Killua spoke to the older teen

"You don't have to thanks us." I told him, waving my hand with a sheepish smile.

"Since we're friends!" Gon concluded.

"Thank you." Kurapika said again.

"Well then!" Leorio said sticking his fist out. We all did the same.

"Someday, again…!" We all said together. We board the ship and we looked out the window and watch as the place got smaller. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Killua's shoulder.

"Ne, Killua?" I asked silently.

"Hmm?" I was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Retz used her _Nen_ to make a doll from my memories…" I mumbled. "But… She didn't make it someone I was scared of… but someone I could never fight back…"

"Who was it?" He asked curiously as I cuddled closer to him

"Mommy…" And with that my eyes closed, a clear image of a smiling face, shimmering blue eyes, and short blond hair filled my dreams.

* * *

I yawned and woke up and realized I was in a hotel not and airplane in Yorknew city not Totoria District. I looked at my surroundings to see the boys sleeping around me.

"Well, I just had a dream about Phantom Rouge." I mumbled to myself. I spotted a crumbled piece of paper in my hand, I opened it up and my eyes went wide and I smiled.

_Thank you, Yukiko._ I remembered something just then, knowing I had succeeded once already.

"_I'll make sure that every soul rests in peace!"_

_~THE END~_

**How was it? I don't know why, but I decided that Yukiko wouldn't remember what had happened in the movie :P So I hope that was enjoyable for ya. It was a lot longer becuase, well it's an entire movie length. Anyhow, to reply reviews!**

**KurapikaIsaBOY: Haha, you should catch up since I try to update quickly. XD I feel like I get that a lot, LOL. Haha, yeah I have trouble writing long one-shots.**

**Retz and Amilia(Guest):Haha! Celebrating birthdays for 3 days, everyone should do that XD Thanks for adding that translation cuz I had no idea what Retz said there. I'm glad you liked it (what a relief)**

**Amv(Guest): Ik, I forgot too until someone reminded me XP Ty!**

**Esta2000: Thanks! I'm gald you like my main story, Unexpected Gift too! Welcome, hehe.**

**So that's all the reviews for this time. I would pout for so little reviews, but I'm perfectly happy with the 285 reviews I have for Unexpected Gift and I don't plan on working on this as much as that story. If anyone wants me to do a request or something (I will try my best to make it awesome!) Leave a review or PM me! Bye~**


	5. Easter Special

**Happy Easter Everyone! Me back with another special. I actually heven't celebrated Easter in like years, so I have no idea what I was writing in this. So this one shot is one hundred percent random, and it probably really bad, But I still hope you enjoy it! BTW this will be in Killua's POV, cuz well, I want to try writing different POV. Also, I changed the cover pic. Drew it myself and it's really werid. XP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything XP**

* * *

I knocked on the door before waiting a moment for it to open. When nothing happened, my eyes narrowed in confusion at the wooden door before knocking again.

"Oi! Yukiko, its Killua! Wake up!" I shouted through the door. Still no reply. Gon's head popped out from down the hallway.

"What's wrong, Killua?" The green haired boy asked, tilting his head as he approached me.

"Yukiko's not opening the door." I replied simply, crossing my arms over my chest in the process.

"That's weird, breakfast is already on the table." Gon stated with a frown, holding his chin in thought. "Yukiko's always awake by now is she already made breakfast…" Raising his fist, he banged it against the wooden door as I had done moments ago. Once again there was no answer.

"She really isn't answering… Should we force are way in?" I gave the blankest stare to the older boy.

"Are you insane!? Remember the last time that happened? She almost killed me!" Yukiko has a stiff rule about people going into her room without knocking and I was sadly the first victim of it when I barged into her room one time.

"Well, she could be unconscious in her room. Or she could be kidnapped. Or she got killed without us knowing…" Gon started listing scenarios innocently before I clamped his mouth shut.

"Ok ok. I get it, lets enter the room. But if she gets mad, it's your fault." The other boy grinned at his victory. There were no locks on the door, which was one of the main reasons Yukiko had such a big rule on Knocking. Gon gripped the handle and wrenched the door opened and peered inside before making the small gap wider for the other boy to see.

"Yukiko!" The green haired boy called out for their female companion.

"It's empty." I stated with a frown as his eyes examined the room. The room was neat, just the way Yukiko liked to keep it besides the fact it was rarely used since they were always moving. Her bag was abandoned in the corner of her room and a stack of books were on the desk that came with the apartment. Her bed was messy, blankets pulled and the pillow on the floor.

"She was here recently, the bed is still warm." Gon stated as he felt the bed. I went to the desk before my eyes grew wide.

"Oi, Gon. Come here." I called out for the boy who peered over my shoulder. On the desk was a note, but in a handwriting that wasn't familiar to either one of them.

"_Happy Easter Gon and Killua! I wonder how long it'll take you to find this… Well, as you can see Yukiko isn't here right now! So, let's have a fun Easter hunt! Yukiko is somewhere in this new city you are visiting. Your clues are all the places Yukiko likes since she came here, she'll be somewhere in those areas. But there is also a time limit! You better find her in 50 minutes before she blows up. Good Luck! From, You know who."_ We gave a blank stare at the sheet of paper in front of them before Gon yelped.

"Blow up!?" The boy yelled in shock as he gaped. I crumbled the piece of paper in my hand, trying to keep calm. _You gotta be kidding…_

"It's probably that witch…" The green haired boy gave a confused look at his friends mumble.

"Witch…? You mean Hana?" It was obvious I hated the blond girl, especially the way she mocked me. I ran a hand through my so called fluffy hair in annoyance before I let out a groan.

"What the heck is she thinking?" I shook my head. "Ok, first things first. We have to find Yukiko quick. As much as I doubt that witch would actually hurt Yukiko, there's still a time limit." I stated before turning to Gon. "Get me a map of the city." The green haired boy saluted before rushing out of the room before coming back into his sight.

"By the way, you should eat before Yukiko's omelet she made for you gets cold."

* * *

After getting a map, the two of us traced back through all the places they visited the following few days they've been in the city and sadly for them, there were a lot of places they had to visit. Yukiko liked all kinds of places. The high skyscrapers, sweet shops, book stores, parks, lakes, buffets and a lot more. We made a quick decision to split up and meet up in the center of the town. And with that off they went. All sort of stores had no idea about a brown haired girl with blue eyes but finally I had reached someone who had some sort of an idea.

"A brown haired girl with blue eyes? I was told if anyone had asked for that, they had to buy her something in this store that she liked a lot. You have three tries." The man at the cash register told me. I had stopped at a bookstore that was eerily quiet, but that was surprisingly something the loud Yukiko liked. A tick mark popped up on my head. _That witch really planned this._ I thought as I stormed off into the many shelves. _I was __**not**__ going to lose._ Walking up and down the aisles, I scanned book after book.

"A book that Yukiko said she liked a lot…" I mumbled to myself, raking my memory for what the girl had been reading when they came here. I finally came to a stop at something that seemed familiar to me. I examined the books one by one before finding a black one with golden words that said "Butterfly". My memory finally caught up with me.

"_What are you reading?" The girl jolted at my voice, snapping around to look at me._

"_It's called Butterfly. It's just one of those romantic adventures things." I raised an eyebrow at her._

"_You're into that stuff?" I asked in confusion as I rested my head on her shoulder. She huffed, nudging me slightly._

"_I'm into a lot of stuff. Anyway, let's go."_

Without hesitation, I whipped the book off the shelf and brought it to the counter. The man grinned and nodded at me as I bought the book for my girlfriend. A while later, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as I walked to my next destination.

"_Killua?"_ The voice on the other side called out. It was Gon.

"What is it Gon?"

_"Ah, Killua! Did the clerk guy ask you to find something Yukiko liked and buy it for her?"_ The green haired boy asked.

"Yeah. She really planned a scavenger hunt for us." I stated as I turned to my right. Gon chuckled before speaking.

_"Yeah, so that means only a few stores actually know about Yukiko. I think we should cancel all the stores that are the same theme as the ones that the staff knew about."_

"Ok. Cross off all book store then. What about you?"

"_Candy stores_." Was the boys reply. I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Gon knew exactly what kind of sweets Yukiko and I liked.

"Ok, there's only 20 minutes left. Let's hurry." I exclaimed after glancing at my watch Yukiko had bought me a while back, saying how a Hunter should always know the time.

_"Osu!"_

* * *

Gon got knocked out of the game when he came to a music store and was forced to return back to the apartment sadly. Luckily, there were only a few stores left and I finally came to the last stop, hands full of bags with cupcakes, plushies, headphones and books. It was a deserted area, but what made it amazing was the giant sakura tree in the center. It was amazing how Yukiko had found this place, like she was instantly drawn to these kind of places. Climbing up the tall hill, I saw a giant egg that was simple colored in a dark purple with pink stripes and yellow polka dot. I sweat dropped. _She is most definitely here._I thought to myself, wondering how I was going to get the girl out of there. I banged a fist against the shell and waited a moment before there was a knock. It was faint but I was able to hear it with my sensitive hearing. This was followed by more and more hits.

"Yukiko!?" I cried out for the girl. There was a beat which was followed by more hits. "I'll take that as a yes." There was a hard hit against the egg, probably out of anger. "Yukiko, back up. I'm going to try to break this thing." I heard soft footsteps and raised a fist with as much _Nen_ as possible and whammed it against the egg. It surprisingly cracked all around the hollow egg and the boy flipped it over. There was a soft explosion of smoke in the process, along with confetti. My eyes went wide at the sight. There was soft coughing.

"What the heck…?" A melodious voice rang out. I peeped over the tall half shell and looked inside. There sat Yukiko, siting on her knees as she coughed slightly and rubbed her eyes.

"Why hello there." I went with a teasing smirk. She shot me a glare and pout.

"Yeah. Hi. Help me out of here please." The brown haired girl went as she rolled her eyes. Yukiko stood up, a little wobbly and stretched her hands out. I did the same and gripped her hands with ease.

"Ready?" I asked her with a grin as a mischievous thought entered my head. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ready for wh-Ek!" She shrieked as I pulled her up, flying her into the air as I let her go. Yukiko fell and landed straight into my awaiting arms. Her eyes were snapped shut before gently prying open to show her beautiful blue eyes. Yukiko hit me hard.

"You-You jerk! What kind of sane person throws their girlfriend into the air!?" The girl yelled angrily. I merely laughed and threw her into the air again, making her scream. After a few more times, she clung onto me for dear life.

"Stop! No more throwing me in the air!" Yukiko yelled angrily with an embarrassed face.

"I get it, I get it." I told her with amusement as I set her back on her feet gently. The brown haired girl's eyes drifted to the ground, spotting the bags.

"You went shopping while I was missing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I let out a shrug.

"We had to buy stuff for you when we were looking for you because if we didn't we would get disqualified."

"We?" The younger girl repeated, tilting her head to the side

"Gon and me. Gon got out though." I explained simply. Yukiko grabbed the bags, peeping in them before gasping.

"Woah, woah, woah… You bought a bunch of stuff I wanted!" She exclaimed in surprise glancing at the book, to the purple and black stripped headphones and the cat toy.

"Yeah, we had to." I said, hands on my hips. Yukiko gave me a blank stare before pulling me into a hug. I tensed at the action before easily wrapping my arms around her, returning the hug.

"Thank you so much!" She said happily with a wide grin, which I couldn't help but smile back at. Swiftly, I placed my lips on hers. The girl gasped slightly in surprise before letting her eyes close. It was a while before I decided to pull back and poked the girl in the forehead.

"As Long as I get my reward."

~THE END~

**Haha, so super random XD I hope you liked it and leave a review for thoughts or requests and such. I shall now proceed to reply last times reviews.**

**Sakura Hyuga: Ikr! I'll do your request next time. Yeah, fluff and adventure is my thing.**

**Amv(Guest): I heard of the second move. I've seen trailers and I heard it might come out sometime this month. I'm not sure, but I realllyyy want to watch it!**

**Retz and Amilia(Guest): Lol. I'm glad you liked it! I hope this was the celebration you meant XD**

**Sweet Candy180: Haha yep!**

**OK so that's all for this week! Once again, I hope you enjoyed and R&R**


End file.
